Talk:.44 Magnum
In the trivia section, "The gun was popularized by the 1971 Clint Eastwood film "Dirty Harry"." is incorrect. Dirty harry carried a Smith & Wesson Model 29. 01:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) wayne :He says in the movie that it's a .44 Magnum, so I think that's enough to go on.. Icepacks 02:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Nope. It's specified to be a S&W Model 29. Just because it's a .44 does not make it the same. I agree with the OP Draw Time? "The .44 Magnum is also noted for the fact that it switches out after changing weapons a lot faster than any other sidearm, making it a valuable asset for snipers." Aside from the fact that draw time is pretty irrelavent to snipers, in my experience, the draw time of the .44 Magnum is the same as any other pistol. It is faster in comparison to other non-pistol sidearms, but that's common sense. 22:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) As an avid Akimbo M9 user, I would really like to see some solid statistics or references on this. Is this even unofficially confirmed? MerrellJ 18:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I dont know why but this gun always makes me feel weird..............probably coz of shepard Cocking The Gun I don't see it mentioned anywhere that the player never has to cock the gun which means the hammer can't hit the firing pin. Or is there some sort of function I'm missing? Dale08 13:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Double Action Revolvers are your friends. -Nogert 18:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Trivia sections Trivia sections are ALL OVER THE PLACE, and I have seen them on EVERY page. I believe that this page has a particularly bad one, considering the grammar and facts in the content. As per Wikipedia's basic standards, trivia is unpreferred and discouraged, so I think that we should CUT THEM OUT! JHC uhuh. But this is not wikipedia. I think you should CUT IT OUT, actually. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 01:03, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm no big fan of trivia, but yes, this isn't Wikipedia. As it is, we can and arguably should document the small things that Wikipedia doesn't. Where writing is bad; improve it. Where facts are wrong; fix them. WP:TRIVIA doesn't apply on CoDwiki. --Scottie theNerd 09:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC) : :To be honest I know a lot of the things that are on the wiki from experience so I mostly read the Trivia as it can be interesting. I often find myself going onto other articles after reading the trivia so it keeps be active. There also isn't any reason to cut it out because it's more content that keeps the readers interested. Talk 10:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Firecap? Says "... appears to have no firecap, meaning it can be fired..." and at the side says "700rpm max". What? - 14:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Gold Plated Magnums I don't think this is a mod - on some maps, such as Wasteland, the magnum looks gold due to the lighting. 00:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hm... I can't say this has worked for me when I've tried it... But I won't rule it out as a possibility... say, maybe the person that posted that has a different kind of TV that does show this. Oorah! 11:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) this happens to me it might be because wasteland is a remake of a map from an older cod, so i think when it was brought over the light coding somehow effed up when a .44 is pulled outJoey07141 06:30, July 25, 2010 (UTC) The last 2 paragraphs These two: "A useful tactic for players would be to use Akimbo, and Last Stand perk, then while in last stand rapidly hip fire both guns. Doing so will assure a kill in close quarters. The .44 Magnum is almost identical to the Desert Eagle stat wise, as the USP .45 is almost identical to the M9. The .44 Magnum is probably not the best choice if you tend to pull out your secondary weapon a lot. It has notable recoil, as at a distance of 15+ feet will take at least a full clip to kill without FMJ. A better option for a high use secondary weapon would be the USP .45 up until Level 46, when you get the M9." They seem somewhat opiniated and it contradicts with the rest of the article. 00:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Shiggy They are based on the stats of the .44 Magnum, so they are facts. CodExpert Talk 00:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) akimbo it seems strange he uses two right handed anacondas when there ar left handed ones made. tactical knife anyone else notice that when using the tactical knife visual recoil on the .44 is greatly reduced? Sign your posts please. 22:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) what an odd coincidence, look what i had before the game came out Thedeerhunter 04:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) facts fail -_- Who put the trivia that all the shells are still in the revolver when reloading an empty clip? Whoever did it, learn your revolver facts. Shells don't eject out of revolvers, the shells stay in the chamber until the person empties them manually. Learn your facts before editing. [[User:DarkSide*|'Dark']][[User talk:DarkSide*|'Side']] 21:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Someone wrote that? what an idiotJoey07141 06:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ITS NOT A CLIP AAAAH FIREARM IGNORANCE TheManOfIron 07:17, July 25, 2010 (UTC) THANX TMOI 16:46, September 13, 2010 (UTC)